Rabieta
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: Kagami está realmente enojado, pues comienza a insultar en inglés y a susurrar entre dientes. Aomine vuelve a fruncir el ceño, parece que esta vez el idiota de cabellos rojos está más molesto que en otras rabietas.


_Kuroko no Basuke es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

**R**abietas.

* * *

**1.**

**L**a puerta se azota detrás de Kagami. El pelirrojo se pasea por todo el departamento, hecho una furia, porque está más que molesto. Corre hacia la habitación y abre de par en par el armario. No pasan más de treinta segundos y Aomine abre la misma puerta que previamente se ha azotado con tanta molestia, a grandes zancadas se abre paso hasta la habitación donde sabe que Kagami maldice todo a su alrededor.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan inmaduro? —Reclama Daiki cuando ve la maleta de Kagami sobre la cama.

— ¿Inmaduro yo? ¡Por favor! No eres quién para venir con eso, idiota —saca su ropa de los cajones y la avienta a la maleta, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

— ¡Kagami, deja ya! —Aomine, paralelo a la acción de Taiga, saca las prendas que entran en la maleta.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —Sale del closet y entra al baño de la enorme habitación, toma su cepillo de dientes y regresa a la habitación, donde Aomine le impide el paso a su maleta—. ¡Quítate!

— ¿Por qué haces un berrinche esta vez? ¿Hah?

El pelirrojo avienta el cepillo a la cama. Da la evasiva saliendo del cuarto hasta llegar a la cocina del departamento. Aomine lo sigue de cerca, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. Taiga bufa y encara al moreno. Ambos gruñen, casi a nada de irse a los golpes.

— ¿Y…?

— ¿Quieres saber? —Escupe, tomando el cuello de la camiseta de Aomine—. Bien, me molesta que seas tan estúpido.

— ¿A quién llamas estúpido, pequeño cabrón?

Aomine da un manotazo en la garra que lo afianza. Ambos se miran un eterno minuto, en silencio con la voz pero gritando con la mirada. El hombre de cabellos azules abre los ojos de repente, con la expresión de alguien quien ha descubierto algo demasiado obvio. Suelta una carcajada de burla pura y Kagami frunce más sus raras cejas.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí, idiota?

— ¡Ah! —empieza el más alto, con las manos en las caderas y el pecho inflado—, ¿de verdad te molestó lo de esa tipa?

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! —Taiga rueda los ojos, y Daiki no nota la ligera mirada de decepción—. Por supuesto que no es eso.

Kagami está realmente enojado, pues comienza a insultar en inglés y a susurrar entre dientes. Aomine vuelve a fruncir el ceño, parece que esta vez el idiota de cabellos rojos está más molesto que en otras rabietas; alcanza a mitad de pasillo la muñeca blanquecina de Taiga.

— No me toques, cabrón —lo empuja de vuelta.

— Eres el tipo más molesto con el que me he topado en toda mi puta vida.

— Por eso me largo de aquí —Kagami mete la ropa desperdigada del suelo en la maleta.

— ¿Te largas? ¡Pues lárgate!

— Sí, sí, jódete —se cuelga la maleta al hombre y sale de la habitación con pasos firmes e iracundos.

— ¡Kagami! —La puerta de la entrada principal se azota por última vez.

Aomine patea la puerta del dormitorio, tira una lámpara de la cómoda, vuelca el colchón de la base de la cama y golpea las paredes con los puños; todo para después dejarse caer en la alfombra en medio del dormitorio. Jadea por el arranque de ira que lo ha agitado.

La puerta de la habitación, que se había cerrado durante el ataque de Aomine, se abre totalmente en un solo movimiento. Aomine alza la mirada del suelo; Kagami entra a la habitación y se lanza contra él, tendiéndolo por completo en el suelo del cuarto. Lo besa, casi como si lo estuviera golpeando, pues lo muerde y lo obliga a abrir más la boca, hasta el punto en que respirar se vuelve incómodo.

— Es que… —Kagami se sienta sobre las caderas de Aomine, mientras se cubre el rostro con las manos—. ¿Por qué no te puedo tocar en público?

— Tú dijiste que era mejor así.

— ¡Ya sé que yo dije eso! Pero… todas esas mujeres tocándote y ofreciéndose… Y tampoco es como si tú sufrieras con tantas tetas en tu cara, ¿no?

— Entonces digámoslo en público.

— ¡No!

— ¿Quién te entiende, idiota?

— ¿Qué sucede si un día rompemos? —Aomine se recargó en sus antebrazos, con el peso de Kagami encima de él.

— ¿Quieres que rompamos?

— No —gritó—, pero si declaras en público que sales conmigo, digo…, estaría bien. Pero, ¿no será en vano si rompemos un día? ¿Arruinarías tu carrera por esta… relación… que ni siquiera sabemos si durará?

— ¿Terminaste? —Taiga quitó sus manos de su rostro y asintió. Aomine golpeo con la palma de su mano la cabeza del pelirrojo.

— ¡Oye!

— Eres estúpido, no hay duda. ¿Cuántos años crees que llevamos juntos? ¿De verdad piensas que te dejaría irte tan fácil? Además, eso de "la carrera" me tiene sin cuidado

— …_Okay_… eso fue lindo.

— ¿Quieres que lo digamos públicamente? Bien, ahora mismo publicaré que te hago gemir todas las noches.

— Lo arruinaste.

Se besan una vez más, porque son esa clase de pareja que parecen no ser una. Que discuten, se golpean y no se hablan; pero saben que les sería imposible vivir el uno sin el otro.

* * *

**F**in.

_Pia~._


End file.
